


Anything and Everything

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko's thoughts on Kuzuryuu after her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything and Everything

It is strange, you suppose, how little you care about your own death.

 

Then again, these are the exact circumstances which you expected to die in. As long as you end your life protecting him, the end of your life will not be seen as a failure.

 

(The confession, on the other hand, was not expected. But people do act out of character when they’re going to die.)

 

As much as you wish for his confession to be real, it’s most likely just an irrational emotional outburst.

 

(After all, who could fall in love with someone who isn’t human?)

 

* * *

 

You are in the midst of fighting off the endless army of masked men when you see him. He is running through your execution, not knowing or caring that he should be safely watching you die….

 

(If he were to die in your place, you’d never forgive yourself. For he is everything, and you are absolutely worthless.)

 

Impulsively, you run towards him, shielding him from the blows of the army that was supposed to kill you, not injure him in any way, shape, or form….

 

(You are supposed to be missing an eye right now, not him. He is supposed to feel completely ambivalent at your death, for tools can be replaced.)

 

As your life ends, you can hear him talking to you, but you’re probably hallucinating.

 

(After all, what reason is there for him to incessantly repeat the words ‘I love you’ over and over again outside of your dreams?

 

What reason does he have to see you as anything more than a tool?)

 

* * *

 

There is a life after death.

 

You open your eyes sometime after your final act of protection, and you see him lying in a hospital bed.

 

(He should not be there. He should not have tried to save you, for he is worth so much more than you.)

 

You want to apologize to him, tell him that you shouldn’t have failed him and thank him for his confession….

 

(Any chance of his confession being true has gone down the drain after your actions led towards the loss of his eye.

 

Besides, for all you know, you could be a ghost and ghosts don’t talk all that much.)

 

Even in death, you remain by his side. The island goes through his attempted suicide and an epidemic and getting locked in a building by Monobear and more murders, all while you try to find some way to get him out of this mess and save him….

 

(You want to talk to him. You want to get him off of this infernal island and go back to Hope’s Peak, where the two of you are just another pair of random students in love with each other.

 

But that’s not possible.)

 

* * *

 

The world goes black the day after the sixth trial, leaving you with memories and dreams.

 

(“You are coming with me, right?” he’d asked a few days after his sister’s death, and you’d said yes, thinking that it was for her funeral, but it _wasn’t_ the funeral, but the last day of your lives….

 

You would follow him anywhere. Even into despair, for all you had to do was take another step with him, and you were just an extension of his will, so you fell into this mess with him….)

 

Your duty is to protect him. If his orders directly contradicted said duty, which would you follow?

 

(There’s already an answer to that question, which is that you have no free will.)

 

The rest of your repository of memories consist of dead people and people you killed and bombings and his suicide on that island.

 

(There is nothing happy here. All you have left is despair and failure.

 

Oh, there’s also his confession, but that was born out of irrationalities.)

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, you can hear him speak to you.

 

Most of what he says are accounts of daily life and the Future Foundation’s projects. The confession and his maiming at your hands and anything remotely pertinent to your role as his tool are not brought up at all.

 

(What reason does he have to talk to you, anyways? No one holds funerals for tools.)

 

Occasionally, he weaves the words ‘I love you’ into his speech. But they could also be a product of your imagination.

 

(So, you loved him, and so desperately wanted it to be true that you’re willing to imagine him saying it almost every single time you hear his voice….

 

Isn’t it more likely that he feels the same way?)

 

* * *

 

“....I love you, Peko, I….”

 

Those are the words you hear as you open your eyes to a sterile glass room.

 

(You are hallucinating. You have been hallucinating his confessions and feelings for your entire life.

 

To him, you are nothing.)

 

“.....um, I know you’ve been here for the past thirty-six hours, but we really need to make sure she’s fine….” someone with dark hair says as she attempts to eject him from wherever you are.

 

(Why would he spend thirty-six hours by your side if he didn’t care for you?)

 

“Listen, even if someone walks in here and forcibly drags me out, I’m not going to leave her.” he says.

 

(Is this real, or just another one of the dreams you’ve had after your death?

 

Just ask him something. Anything random, and see how he reacts.)

 

“Do you forgive me, young master?” you ask.

 

“Why are you even asking me if I should forgive you when I should be the one apologizing for how I treated you?!” he exclaims.

 

(This was not what you were expecting. At all.)

 

“....listen, I know you’re going to say that I did nothing wrong, and I _thought_ that I wasn’t doing anything wrong back then, but I acted like you weren’t a person yet I love you and….” he rambles, sounding like he’s on the verge of tears.

 

(The only other time he’s been like this was during his confession.

 

Maybe it was all real, and you’ve been beating yourself up over nothing.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my SDR2 OTP, although I haven't written that much for it...


End file.
